


Sure To Set Your Stuff On Fire

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Scheming Cheerios, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt took care of the Cheerios while Sue was out of commission, and helped them to their nationals victory. Sue generously allows Santana and Brittany to plan his reward.</p><p>They decide his reward should be a 'gift wrapped' Matt.</p><p>Matt has no objections.</p><p>Neither does Kurt.</p><p>'Funk' AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure To Set Your Stuff On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll with new chapters! \o/
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts, I'm sure the muse will abandon me again soon, she is fickle that way.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 33- Sure To Set Your Stuff On Fire 

 

Santana smirked as she strolled down the corridor, pinkies linked with Brittany as the peasants parted like the Red Sea, all but climbing their lockers to get out of the path of the two Cheerios.

Everyone knew that if the Cheerios were terrifying on a normal day, the day after winning their sixth consecutive national championship they were basically the devil incarnate; able to get away with anything as long as Sue Sylvester's victorious good mood lasted.

In the past they'd gotten away with naked victory parades, food fights ending only when Jacob Ben Israel had gotten so much gravy in his 'fro he'd had to have it shaved off, and giving Rachel Berry the most patriotic of wedgies

This time, though, Coach Sue had given them instructions. The whole team knew Kurt had been the only one to keep it together when the Coach went AWOL, had looked after the rest of the team as best he could, and indirectly encouraged Schuester to apologise to the Coach for his actions.

Then they'd gotten to nationals and Kurt's Celine Dion medley had tipped them over the top; his vocals and their moves proving to the whole world that the William McKinley Cheerios were still the best, would always be the best.

So the Coach had instructed them to do something 'nice' for Kurt, the instruction vague enough that they could interpret it themselves, and for Santana, something 'nice' meant only one thing. Sex.

And yeah, Hummel was gayer than a picnic basket and even Brittany hadn't been able to get a rise out of him, but she was Santana Lopez, and she wasn't gonna let that stop her. 

Usually she'd just threaten Puckerman into doing what she wanted, but with Quinn's pregnancy showing more and more he was going increasingly gooey-eyed over her, and even the threat of her nails wouldn't be enough to convince him.

Then she remembered Puckerman telling her about the threesome he'd indulged in with Rutherford and April Rhodes, and specifically how into it Rutherford had seemed. It wasn't proof of gay, or even proof of bisexuality, but it was a start. Hummel's epic crush on Hudson had showed her his type was pretty jocks who could sing, and Rutherford definitely fit the bill.

….....................................................................................................

Kurt was confused as he walked into the Cheerios locker room; Coach Sylvester had sent a message via Becky that she needed to speak to him, but with nationals out of the way there was no practice scheduled. He'd been looking forward to a night of catching up on DVR'd tv shows when Becky had found him.

As he entered the room he looked around and immediately clocked two things.

First. Coach Sylvester wasn't present. Brittany and Santana were, and they were giving him the satisfied smirks of cheerleaders who'd gotten one over on him.

Second. Matt Rutherford was also present. He was also stripped down to his boxers. And tied to a chair. And was that a gag? Also did he mention the nearly naked? Sure he'd shared a locker room when he was on the team, but he'd been too scared to ever look around at the other guys, so this was the first time he'd ever seen so much skin from the other boy.

And what skin it was.

Smooth and perfect over beautifully defined musculature; broad chest and wickedly sculpted abs leading to a narrow but corded waist, then powerful thighs and strong legs. His arms weren't as ridiculously 'pumped' as Puckerman's infamous guns, but were still more than enough to have him surreptitiously wiping away a trace of drool from the corner of his mouth.

The narrowing of Santana's eyes told him that the Latina had caught the crack in his facade and noted it. She smirked at him and placed a possessive hand on Matt's shoulder as she locked eyes with Kurt.

“Hummel.”

“Lopez. What the hell is going on here?”

“Coach Sylvester decided that you deserved a reward for all the hard work you put in before and during nationals, and told me and Brittany to arrange it.”

She took a step away from Matt and gestured expansively towards him, like the host on some old game show.

“Here it is. We took the liberty of gift wrapping him for you.”

Kurt could feel his cheeks burning with a combination of embarrassment, arousal and outrage as he stared between Santana, Matt, and Brittany (who just gave him an encouraging wave).

“Matt is a person, Santana. Not some prize to give away.”

She snorted at him, eyes flashing with dark amusement.

“Calm down fairy. It's all on the level. I asked his permission beforehand and everything.”

She stalked across to Brittany and linked pinkies with her before turning back to Kurt.

“There's no practice tonight and the janitor doesn't come through here til at least six. Take your time boys.”

The two girls started walking out of the room, then paused, and Santana craned her neck to add,

“By the way, Hummel. The second part of your present is in the box under the chair. You're welcome.”

Without another word they swept from the room, and as soon as the door shut behind them Kurt strode quickly to Matt and eased the gag from his mouth.

“Are you alright?”

Matt smiled up at him even as he gingerly licked his lips, dried from the gag.

“I'm fine, Kurt. Santana wasn't lying. I agreed to all this.”

Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion as he stared down into Matt's dark eyes.

“You agreed to let her strip you to your boxers, tie you to a chair and gag you as a present for the gay kid?”

Matt shrugged as well as his bound state would allow, and Kurt reached down automatically to begin untying them even as Matt replied, the words coming slowly, as though he was thinking about each before saying it.

“You're not just 'the gay kid'. We've been in Glee together for nearly a year. I thought we were getting past all that old popularity driven bullshit. I thought we were, all of us, becoming friends.”

There was an honest warmth in Matt's eyes as he looked up at Kurt; and his lips curved into a smile as Kurt continued to work on his bonds. Kurt had to lean into him to enable him to deal with the stubborn knots, and he could have sworn he heard Matt take a deep breath as his hair brushed the jock's face. 

It took him only a few moments more to finish untying the knots, and Matt slowly stood, flexing his muscles as Kurt backed away, trying to pretend that he wasn't watching avariciously as smooth, warm skin rolled over toned muscles. Matt arched his back, stretching his arms out behind him in a manner which emphasised his pectorals and all but thrust his abs in Kurt's direction.

Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hit with an overwhelming urge to drop to his knees and run his tongue over those abs. Anyone would be. They were very impressive.

By the time he broke his staring contest with Matt's abs and looked up, Matt had noticed his attentions and was looking at him with a strange expression in his dark eyes; a heat that Kurt had never had directed at him before shining in them. It took Kurt a moment to notice another reaction Matt had had to his appreciative regard of the jock's body. The figure-hugging boxers that were all Santana had left him to preserve his dignity were tented at the front, Matt's dick pressing at them until the material was stretched almost obscenely by Matt's erection.

Kurt tore his eyes from Matt's crotch, looking back to his face almost desperately; glasz eyes met brown and Kurt was shocked to see amusement and heated desire there. Matt crossed the room in a sudden surge of motion that ended with him crowding into Kurt's personal space, the scent of musk and man overwhelming his senses and causing his head to spin. 

His legs weakened beneath him as Matt backed him against the wall, the jock's body heat washing over him as he pressed their bodies together in a long line. His muscled chest against Kurt's, their crotches in line; Kurt's growing erection rubbing against Matt's through his layers and Matt's boxers.

Except Matt wasn't wearing his boxers anymore. Kurt could see them on the floor behind the jock, and he reached out instinctively, hand brushing against something big, and so very hot.

Matt groaned, leaning into him and lipping at Kurt's jawline, working his way down from near his hairline to his chin, then darting up to lay claim to Kurt's mouth. Matt's full lips moved over Kurt's, and he swooned at the sensation, a moan escaping him that was swallowed by Matt even as his tongue traced at the seam of Kurt's lips.

Kurt parted his lips willingly and moaned again as Matt's tongue licked into his mouth, tangling briefly with Kurt's before beginning a slow, thorough, and intensely dirty exploration of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's knees weakened as one of Matt's hands tangled in his hair, and instead of bitching him out for ruining his coiffure he just cradled Matt's cheeks in his palms and began his own exploration of the jock's mouth.

Matt's free hand slowly stroked down Kurt's back, causing him to quiver, and goosebumps rising on his skin in its wake, until it reached the sweet curve of his ass and gently cupped one cheek, squeezing as Kurt whined, breaking the kiss to take panting breaths, Matt murmuring soft words of praise and arousal in his ear.

Matt's hands scrabbled at the hem of Kurt's Cheerio tunic, tugging it up and over his head with Kurt's enthusiastic assistance. Calloused fingers trailed across his chest, tweaking his nipples and leaving trails of fire on Kurt's soft skin. Kurt reached out and ran his hands down Matt's pectorals, pinching at his nipples before travelling down to his abs, Kurt marvelling all the while at the contrast of his pale skin against Matt's.

Kurt toed of his sneakers as Matt wrestled the pants of his Cheerios uniform down, breath hitching when he caught sight of the tiny briefs he was wearing underneath, and the erection that was clearly visible, stretching them at the front. His fingers hooked into the bands of the briefs and pulled them down in one smooth movement, kneeling as he did so, and bringing himself eye to 'eye' with Kurt's dick.

His dick jumped as Matt's warm breath brushed it, and Matt chuckled even as he leaned forward and ever so slowly wrapped his lips round the head of Kurt's dick; sucking gently and causing Kurt's knees to go out from under him as a lance of pleasure shot through him, so sudden as to be overwhelming. Matt caught him as he fell, sweeping him up into his muscled arms and carrying him across to the chair where Santana had bound him. He lowered Kurt slowly into the chair, letting him settle in comfortably even as he knelt between his legs again, making the movement somehow incredibly sensuous, Kurt shuddering at the filthy promise in his eyes as his knees hit the locker room floor.

Kurt allows his head to fall back, and a decadent moan leaves him as Matt licks his lips and swallows his dick to the base in a single motion, throat working around him as his hands rest lightly on Kurt's thighs, tracing patterns and occasionally digging in just enough that Kurt knows there will be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. 

He can't bring himself to care. Can't find it in him to object to Matt leaving proof that this actually happened, that it wasn't all a fevered delusion.

Matt's head bobbed in his lap, but he moved one hand from it's resting place on Kurt's thigh to scrabble underneath the chair, finally unearthing the small box that Santana had left there, the box that she'd said contained the second half of Kurt's present. Kurt could hear the box open, but was too busy concentrating on the feeling of Matt's mouth, hot and wet and sinfully perfect around his cock, to care.

Matt gently tugged at his hips until he shifted in the chair; reclining more with his legs splayed open, the jock pulling off his cock and dropping down to mouth and suck at his balls, drawing first one, then the other, into his mouth and leaving them aching from pleasure as he started lipping and sucking up Kurt's length again.

He heard a faint snicking sound, but ignored it in favour of groaning as Matt's lips sealed around his dick and he began to sink down it, inch by inch, until his mouth was once again pressed to Kurt's pelvis, and his throat was squeezing and flexing around his cock. 

Kurt jumped, accidentally thrusting into Matt's mouth and causing him to let out a muffled sound of protest, as a slick finger suddenly touched him on the sensitive skin right behind his balls. He opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it when the finger trailed back and began to circle his tightly furled opening. At the same time Matt slowly pulled off his cock, until only the head remained in his mouth, nursing at it and keeping Kurt in a continuous state of pleasure.

Matt's finger breached Kurt slowly, twisting and turning as it slowly slid into Kurt's ass, stretching him gently as Kurt keened above him; writhing about and causing him to pull completely off Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned as Matt slowly stood, finger working into him all the while, and leaned up to kiss him; Kurt could taste his own cock on Matt's lips and moaned, chasing the taste into his mouth and licking it out. 

Kurt reached out, circling his hand round Matt's cock and stroking it inexpertly as Matt's finger continued to thrust into him. Matt soon added a second finger, thrusting them in and out rougher now, Kurt unable to resist a wince on a particularly hard movement. Matt leaning in to kiss him in apology and softening his thrusts, crooking his fingers up in search of Kurt's prostate. When his fingers brushed it Kurt let out a scream of pleasure, hand jacking Matt's dick faster and harder as the other boy panted and moaned above him.

Struck suddenly by an idea Kurt loosened his grip just long enough to wrap his hand around his own dick as well; both of their hard lengths were leaking precum and he smeared it down them, jacking them together rougher than he normally would, and moaning at the duelling pleasures of the fingers thrusting against his prostate, and the sensation of wanking his cock against another cock. Matt's eyes were wild with desire as he stared down at Kurt, and Kurt grinned up at him, eyes alight with desire and excitement.

Matt's fingers thrust into Kurt again, buried almost to the base as they pressed firmly on Kurt's prostate and rested their, causing a spike of pleasure to shoot through him continuously. He gasped out Matt's name as heat throbbed through him and his back arched, dick jumping against Matt's as he came, spatters of white come landing all the way up his flushed chest. Matt groaned deeply as he watched Kurt come, then growled a protest as Kurt's hand, limp from orgasm, went lax around his cock. One big hand encircled Kurt's resting on top of it and helping him to jack Matt off.

It didn't take long for Matt's voice to go frantic as he gasped and whined his way through his orgasm, his own load streaking Kurt's skin and covering his nipples.

Matt collapsed on top of Kurt on the chair, their loads smearing together between their bodies as he cupped the back of Kurt's head, kissing him fiercely as they rocked against each other through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

As their frantic motions slowly ceased, their kisses became languid, sultry, and unbelievably hot. They kissed soft and needy for several minutes before slowly breaking apart; resting their foreheads together for a long moment as they just lay, basking in the afterglow and too blissed out to move.

In the end it was Matt who moved first, wincing at the feeling of dried come between them as he stood slowly, staring down at the thoroughly debauched figure of Kurt Hummel with a ridiculous pride in his eyes. Kurt sniffed mock-haughtily and gave him a look which made the jock laugh at him warmly, offering him a hand up which he took happily.

Kurt looked down at the sweat and come drying on his skin and fought a grimace, knew he'd failed when Matt clapped a hand on his shoulder with a chuckle and planted a darting kiss on his cheek. The jock headed for the showers with a sway of his ass, whistling as he looked back over his shoulder at Kurt with a wink.

Kurt opened his locker and pulled out his shower caddy and towel, then headed towards the sound of running water with a smile on his face. 

Maybe round two in the shower was an option?

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some Katt Hummelford porn. There isn't nearly enough out there so enjoy!


End file.
